Commonly when called upon to deal with hazardous chemical or biological materials, a firefighter, emergency worker or other emergency responder wears a protective garment, such as protective coveralls or bunker gear, having a hood, and a face piece or mask, which is connected to a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) or to a respirator having an air filter. In some conventional constructions, it is known to provide an elastomeric gasket/seal extending forwardly from the peripheral edge of the hood to engage an exterior surface of the face/conformable gasket. One example of such a construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,710 issued Nov. 20, 1979. While such constructions may be suitable for their intended purpose, there is always room for improvement